


Fluff Alphabet Series

by MushFund



Category: Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony
Genre: Fluff Alphabet, Multi, Some Alcohol and Drug References, Some unhealthy relationship habits because let's be honest here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushFund/pseuds/MushFund
Summary: A collection of fluff alphabets assembled for various characters I adore. Tags will be updated to reflect content as I publish it.
Relationships: Bernie Crane/Reader, Phil Bell/Reader, Tony Prince/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Template

**Author's Note:**

> So I've seen this template around and it looks like a lot of fun. I've decided to make my own alphabet based upon various ones I've seen and some original inclusions. I'm putting it all in one book to sort of prevent clutter. Feel free to use it if you'd like - not that it's that amazing or anything, but, hey, it's out there.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and enjoy.

Affection (How affectionate are they? How do they show it? Are they okay with PDA?): 

Beauty (What do they find physically attractive in a partner?):

Children (Do they want kids?):

Dates (What is their ideal date?):

Emotions (Do they express emotions often? How so?):

Fight (Are they easy to anger? How do you two handle fights?):

Gentle (Are they gentle physically and mentally?)

Hugs (How do they hug?):

Interests (What activities do you two do together?):

Jealous (Do they get jealous easily? How do they express this?):

Kisses (How do they kiss? Who initiated the first kiss?):

Love (Who said I love you first? How often do they express their love, and how so?):

Marriage (Do they want to get married?):

Nicknames (What do you call one another?):

Overprotective (Are they protective of their partner?):

Pets (Do they want pets? If so, what type?): 

Quick (How long was it before you two began a relationship romantically?):

Relax (How do they like to unwind?): 

Stress (What bothers them in a relationship?):

Trust (Do they trust their partner? Can they be trusted?):

Understanding (How understanding are they of their partner’s needs?):

Values (What do they value about a partner in terms of personality?):

Wellbeing (How deeply are they invested in their partner’s physical/mental health?):

Xylophone (Music you two listen to together?):

Yearn (Do they miss you often? Are they clingy?):

Zzz (How do they sleep?):


	2. Tony Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter dedicated to the wonderful fellow that is Mr. Prince.

_Affection (How affectionate are they? How do they show it? Are they okay with PDA?):_

Tony is moderately affectionate, he’s not prudish but also not all over you - somewhere in the middle. He likes to show affection through hugs and kisses primarily. As for PDA, he’s not really cool with it - he likes to keep a professional image in public and save the snogging for home.

_Beauty (What do they find physically attractive in a partner?):_  
In terms of physicality, he adores your body as a whole. He does tend to admire you not too subtly sometimes!

_Children (Do they want kids?):_  
Tony doesn’t want children. He’s not really a fatherly type of guy nor one who enjoys the company of young kids. Nonetheless, you and him have Luis and Grace and whatever coked-up teenybopper’s been hitting the clubs lately to raise, so… in essence, you two do sort of have children. Very crazy adult children, at that.

_Dates (What is their ideal date?):_  
Tony’s ideal date would be to take you for a dinner and drinks, and then maybe have a romantic walk around the city if the weather permits to see some sights. It’s classic!

_Emotions (Do they express emotions often? How so?):_  
He does express emotions very often, in as many ways as possible - from outright shouting how he’s feeling or becoming withdrawn. You’ve pretty much seen it all. You're prepared for anything at this point.

_Fight (Are they easy to anger? How do you two handle fights?):_  
He is somewhat easy to get irritated, sometimes contributing to scraps between the two of you. You two typically argue a lot, and then someone winds up getting tossed out of the apartment and there’s no talking and nothing but cold shoulders for a few days. Then, you’ll both realize that you can’t live without one another and get back together as if nothing happened. Healthy, not really, but no relationship is perfect.

_Gentle (Are they gentle physically and mentally?)_  
While he does have his neurotic tendencies, he is very gentle physically and mentally towards his partner. He just doesn’t have it in him to be forceful.

_Hugs (How do they hug?):_  
He likes to wrap his arms around your torso and pull you in close, nestling his head into your neck. It’s very warm and cozy!

_Interests (What activities do you two do together?):_  
Together, you two like to dance (naturally!) as well as listen to music to relax after a long day. Sometimes you’ll also have movie nights - only the cheesiest rom coms allowed.

_Jealous (Do they get jealous easily? How do they express this?):_  
Tony does get jealous rather easily if he spies a guy getting too friendly with you. He doesn’t like taking you to Hercules for this very reason - there’s too many fellows looking for a date for his liking. If someone does make the mistake of getting close to you, he’ll get noticeably edgy and try to pull you away from them, often taking your hand or pressing a kiss to your cheek or calling you a pet name to demonstrate that you’re taken.

_Kisses (How do they kiss? Who initiated the first kiss?):_  
He primarily likes to kiss you on the lips. He was brave enough to initiate the first kiss, too! It took you by surprise.

_Love (Who said I love you first? How often do they express their love, and how so?):_  
You were the first to say I love you. However, this isn’t to say that Tony doesn’t express his affections for you often. He will often praise you, kiss you, and hug you throughout the day. Also, lots of cuddles at night!

_Marriage (Do they want to get married?):_  
After a long time of being in a relationship with you, he would eventually want to get married. And oh boy, what a wedding that will be. Liberty City is unprepared for your nuptials!

_Nicknames (What do you call one another?):_  
Tony tends to call you baby or handsome. You like to call him sweetie - much to his chagrin. 

_Overprotective (Are they protective of their partner?):_  
He is protective of you in the sense that he’ll come to your assistance with a sharp jab of wit if anyone were to insult you. It absolutely boils his blood whenever anyone has the nerve to insult his love! They’ll be sorely mistaken, for sure. He can be a bit cowardly when it comes to physically protecting you, but if pushed, he’ll do it. Generally, you’re the one looking out for him on deals and club duty to prevent any mishaps. 

_Pets (Do they want pets? If so, what type?):_  
He doesn’t want pets. He’s not a big fan of animals, specifically the work that they entail.

_Quick (How long was it before you two began a relationship romantically?):_  
It wasn’t very quickly that the two of you got into a relationship. Following the death of his former boyfriend Evan Moss, he was hesitant to begin dating someone steadily. Nonetheless, he was very enamored with you, so it happened in due time!

_Relax (How do they like to unwind?):_  
His main ways of relaxing aren’t exactly healthy. He likes partying, drinking champagne, and popping pain pills. This often has a lot of bad consequences, so you try to persuade him to get clean. On the more legal side of relaxation, he likes chilling at home and getting pampered - perhaps with a massage!

_Stress (What bothers them in a relationship?):_  
Someone uptight, as it clashes with his more careless (albeit nervous) personality and activities. He also would dislike someone equally prone to panic as him, as he needs someone to help him chill out rather than rile him up even more. Physically speaking, he wouldn’t be attracted to someone slovenly.

_Trust (Do they trust their partner? Can they be trusted?):_  
He trusts you with personal matters of his all the time. You’re the one that he often vents to about whatever mess he’s gotten into or some petty squabble he’s in. You can tell him your secrets, but there’s no guarantee they won’t be spilled if he gets a bit tipsy.

_Understanding (How understanding are they of their partner’s needs?):_  
He is very concerned about your needs, and will always ask you what’s wrong if you seem sad or stressed about something. If you’re sick or hurt, he’ll freak out… out of love, of course. He will always make sure you get the best care, no matter what.

_Values (What do they value about a partner in terms of personality?):_  
Since he’s a rather neurotic fellow, Mr. Prince admires a guy who can keep calm and level-headed in even the most tense situations. He also appreciates someone who’s caring and tolerant enough to put up with all of his quirks. And, of course, being able to have fun is important to him, too - he wouldn’t want a stuck-up dude.

_Wellbeing (How deeply are they invested in their partner’s physical/mental health?):_  
As mentioned in understanding, he is very caring about your physical and mental wellbeing. Even at his worst, he’ll try to listen to you if you have concerns. Sure, he might not give the best advice, but he’ll be there to help you through it all.

_Xylophone (Music you two listen to together?):_  
You two listen to a lot of dance music together (think K109), fitting for Tony’s profession. 

_Yearn (Do they miss you often? Are they clingy?):_  
When you’re out, he won’t say it to your face, but secretly Tony does miss you very dearly. He’ll get himself all teary-eyed looking at your pictures or seeing your clothes around the house and Luis and anyone else unfortunate enough to be around him will have to hear of how he misses his boyfriend. He isn’t typically clingy, but in certain situations (when he’s nervous over a deal gone bad, typically) he can become inseparable from you.

_Zzz (How do they sleep?):_  
Tony doesn’t get much sleep between the club business, criminal dealings, and all-night partying cocaine and painkiller binges. But when he does rest, he tends to get snuggled up under the blankets and lie on his side. He likes to snuggle as well, with you holding him, although he wouldn’t admit it!


	3. Phil Bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter dedicated to Mr. Phil Bell. I know he's kinda underrated in terms of fanfic, but I love him. He's a cool dude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I scrapped some of the formatting as I was too lazy to go through with it. Nonetheless, I hope it still reads okay as I plan for all future chapters to look like this.

Affection (How affectionate are they? How do they show it? Are they okay with PDA?):  
He is very affectionate and loves to give you hugs and kisses. He’s just very grateful someone nice came into his life after his divorce - he never expected someone would love an old lug like him. He’s not fond of PDA, however, as he’d rather keep his affections private to keep up his image in public. Sometimes he finds it hard to keep contained, though, as he is really proud of you!

Beauty (What do they find physically attractive in a partner?):  
Physically, he’s a leg guy. They don’t have to be long or super skinny or anything - your gams are just perfect as they are. He likes to stroke them affectionately or rub your knee idly when you’re together.

Children (Do they want kids?):  
He definitely would want kids. He would be hesitant to express it to you, especially following his separation from his children from his previous marriage, but if you were okay with it he’d get to babymaking pronto. He has a huge soft spot in his heart for children.

Dates (What is their ideal date?):  
To take you for a nice dinner and a movie. Food and films are never wrong in his mind.

Emotions (Do they express emotions often? How so?):  
He does tend to try to keep his emotions on the downlow, but you can always tell how he’s feeling, especially when he’s gone particularly quiet, or jovial, or maddened. Then he’ll open right up!

Fight (Are they easy to anger? How do you two handle fights?):  
With you, he isn’t easy to anger. He tends to bottle up any upset feelings around you for fear of messing up your relationship together. Nonetheless, if all this pent up frustration gets released, you two will spend some time apart and then try to talk about it - Phil’s been seeing a counselor since his divorce, and it’s helped.

Gentle (Are they gentle physically and mentally?)  
While he does have a rough and gruff exterior, he is extremely gentle with you. He would never want to hurt his darling and is extremely soft around you - to which he gets teased by his criminal cohorts.

Hugs (How do they hug?):  
He likes to wrap his arms tightly around your midsection and squeeze you warmly. He’s a very huggable fellow.

Interests (What activities do you two do together?):  
Together, you two enjoy boat rides recreationally and sightseeing - it never gets old when you live in Liberty City. 

Jealous (Do they get jealous easily? How do they express this?):  
He does get jealous rather easily, as a by-product of his failed marriage. He thinks you’re so good-looking and hates to see other guys admiring you, fearing that he’s not enough. At first, he’ll express this by trying to subtly indicate you’re taken, usually by placing an arm around your waist or so. If that doesn’t work, there’s gonna be a fight!

Kisses (How do they kiss? Who initiated the first kiss?):  
He likes to, truthfully, kiss you everywhere. Usually a peck on the cheek - or a more passionate one on the lips if the mood is right. You, however, initiated the first kiss, which took him for a very happy surprise!

Love (Who said I love you first? How often do they express their love, and how so?):  
He said I love you first. It took you for a shock and he said it whilst you two were on a date, standing on a balcony of your apartment and gazing out at the stars all movie-like. He expresses his love for you quite often now that you two have been together for a long time, with lots of hugs, kisses, and compliments galore.

Marriage (Do they want to get married?):  
In time, he would love to get married to you. He’s ready to begin a new life after his divorce, and would adore nothing more (once he’s ready, and you are, too) to get hitched and begin a nice family. At his heart, despite the gruff criminal exterior, he’s quite a domestic fellow.

Nicknames (What do you call one another?):  
He’ll call you baby, sweetheart, or darling. You usually call him handsome, because it’s true!

Overprotective (Are they protective of their partner?):  
He is really, really overprotective of you. If anyone so much as looks at you wrong they can be expecting a sore jaw. He feels it’s his duty to keep you safe.

Pets (Do they want pets? If so, what type?):   
Phil would be interested in getting a pet. He’d like a big, tough-looking dog to keep you safe - like a German Shepherd, Rottweiler, Doberman, or just plain old junkyard mutt. He would definitely treat your pup like a big, furry baby, much to your surprise!

Quick (How long was it before you two began a relationship romantically?):  
It was a while before you two began a romance. After all, Phil still had a lot of healing to do following his separation from his ex-wife. Nonetheless, he was more than happy to start anew with you.

Relax (How do they like to unwind?):   
He likes to unwind by having a drink (usually beer) and settling down in front of the T.V. with you. Or just having a chat to vent about the day is good to him, too.

Stress (What bothers them in a relationship?):  
He would consider a partner that’s overbearing, controlling, or outright rude or easily angered to be a turn-off. He definitely doesn’t want a repeat of his previous relationship.

Trust (Do they trust their partner? Can they be trusted?):  
Phil is very trustworthy. Anything you tell him won’t go beyond that room - ‘like a shrink’, he says. As for trusting you, he warms up sort of slowly. He’s been damaged by his ex-wife in that sense and it takes a while before he gets to telling you his secrets.

Understanding (How understanding are they of their partner’s needs?):  
He is quite understanding - he’s very in tune to whatever you need. He’ll go through anything to get you what you want, no matter what. At his core, he’s a caring guy.

Values (What do they value about a partner in terms of personality?):  
He likes someone kind and caring. Phil likes to be taken care of, and definitely would appreciate a supportive partner that’d listen to him and help him through any troubles he may have gotten into.

Wellbeing (How deeply are they invested in their partner’s physical/mental health?):  
He is quite deeply invested into your health. He always asks if you’re alright if something seems up. Were something to be wrong, he’d pull a few strings (ahem, with threats) to get you the best care possible.

Xylophone (Music you two listen to together?):  
You two listen to 80s music together of all sorts (think Vice City FM). It makes Phil nostalgic for his younger days.

Yearn (Do they miss you often? Are they clingy?):  
When you’re out and about, he does miss you - though he’ll never say it, he hates being alone and misses your hugs and kisses. Nonetheless, he isn’t clingy, as he understands that space is necessary in a relationship and respects those boundaries.

Zzz (How do they sleep?):   
He likes to sleep on his back, hands usually clasped around his midsection. Unfortunately for you, he is a big-time snorer. He also likes to be cuddled into while sleeping - or even being used as a pillow!


	4. Bernie Crane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some love for the Bernman!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assume whilst reading this that Bernie is no longer romantically involved with Bryce - let's face it, he deserved better than that jerkward politician!

Affection (How affectionate are they? How do they show it? Are they okay with PDA?):

He is extremely affectionate. Hardly a minute goes by when you two are together that you aren't getting a smooch, hug, or kind word. He is okay with some PDA, such as hand-holding or a chaste kiss. He's very proud of your relationship and happy to have you, so why not let the world know?

Beauty (What do they find physically attractive in a partner?):

It might sound cliché, but he truly loves everything about you! From your hair to your feet, he finds you to be perfect. You don't really see why, but who would complain?

Children (Do they want kids?):

He doesn't want kids - not because he doesn't like them (he finds them cute), but because he is basically the baby of your relationship. He simply would be more of a cool older brother than a father figure!

Dates (What is their ideal date?):

To go for a boat ride - or to go dancing at Hercules. Really, anything is fun with Bernie! He has a way of making even a trip to the grocery store seem romantic.

Emotions (Do they express emotions often? How so?):

Oh, heck yes. He's a very emotional fellow, so be prepared to put up with a lot of outbursts - for better or for worse. You find it very cute when he's excited or happy, as he will be sure to let you know in the most over the top fashion possible.

Fight (Are they easy to anger? How do you two handle fights?):

Bernie is not easy to anger, but if you two get into a fight, be prepared for a lot of tears on your boyfriend's part. He'll cry, and if the fight's a particularly nasty one, proclaim that your relationship is over and storm out of the apartment. He winds up taking an impromptu jog (and often calls up Niko to complain), while you sit at home and wait. It isn't all that long before he comes back and the two of you make up with apologies and hugs and kisses.

Gentle (Are they gentle physically and mentally?)

He's as gentle as a duckling's feather. He'll always treat you very tenderly and hardly has it in him to be stern in any way. You don't know how he made it in the military, but find it very endearing.

Hugs (How do they hug?):

He'll wrap his arms around your midsection and hug you extremely tightly! Sometimes you have to remind him that you have ribs that you'd prefer to not be broken - not that you mind a tight embrace from your lover.

Interests (What activities do you two do together?):

Together, you two like to jog. Bernie got you started on it, and it's helped you stay in shape. Plus, it's nice to see the parks in Liberty City and have a bit of a running buddy to talk to along the way.

Jealous (Do they get jealous easily? How do they express this?):

Bernie tries not to get jealous, but unfortunately, he does have trust issues. After all, he didn't have the most trusting partner in Bryce... I mean, the man was hiding him from a whole wife and family. Although he loves you, he secretly worries that you'll find someone else. If he sees you talking to a handsome man or beautiful woman, and if they seem especially friendly, he'll rush to your side and sort of awkwardly join in on the conversation, tapping his foot to signal his irritation. He then gets sort of sulky and silent, and you'll remind him with a nice kiss that he's the only one for you.

Kisses (How do they kiss? Who initiated the first kiss?):

He likes to kiss you lots, almost like in a cartoon, all over the place!

Love (Who said I love you first? How often do they express their love, and how so?):

He said he loved you first - quite early on in your relationship, much to your surprise. He expresses his love for you just about every hour - expect lots of kisses, hugs, and compliments. Sometimes he'll even just stare at you in admiration, wondering how he got so lucky. Of course, you're wondering the same thing!

Marriage (Do they want to get married?):

You and Bernie hadn't really discussed getting married. You had figured it was something to think about in the future. Then one day you two were walking along the piers and happened about a couple tying the knot. Bernie, unable to resist, dragged you over and watched (and stole a slice of cake and some finger sandwiches) - much to the couple's chagrin. From that day on, he began to make slight hints everyday about wanting to get hitched. Not a single Kay commercial would air without him commenting on how nice the ring would look and not-so-subtly admiring his finger. Eventually, you popped the question, and you two had an amazing wedding that had all of Liberty City abuzz.

Nicknames (What do you call one another?):

Bernie will call you anything under the sun. This ranges from the basic pet names like "honey" or "baby" to some more situation-specific ones. Driving a boat? You're the captain or skipper. Cooking? You're Mr. Chef. Sleeping? You're snoozy! You find it very adorable. As for what you call him, it's simple: the Bernmeister. He finds it a bit odd but also very sweet.

Overprotective (Are they protective of their partner?):

He is, although he's not very menacing. He will try to stick up for you, were someone to insult you or even look at you the wrong way. If you tell him you've got a problem with someone, he'll go up there, near-falsetto voice and all, and tell them off. He can actually get pretty wicked.

Pets (Do they want pets? If so, what type?):

He finds animals to be very adorable, especially baby ones. Nonetheless, it wasn't something the two of you had really discussed seriously. But Bernie would definitely be the type to impulse buy a kitten he saw in a pet shop window and bring it home - much to your delight (if you aren't allergic or prefer other animals, of course).

Quick (How long was it before you two began a relationship romantically?):

It was, honestly, pretty quickly. Following the inevitable breakdown of his relationship with Bryce, he was looking for a "rebound" of sorts, having felt very down and worthless. Sure, he had his doubts, but he really trusted you when he saw how different you were from his ex.

Relax (How do they like to unwind?):

He likes to go for a jog or treat himself. A spa day, complete with cucumbers on the eyes, would also be perfect for him. Even shopping - just make sure to keep an eye on that credit card bill.

Stress (What bothers them in a relationship?):

Someone uptight or worse yet, a liar. He can't stand when people lie to him - it just destroys his heart and he won't quite see them the same way afterwards if it's a bigger fib.

Trust (Do they trust their partner? Can they be trusted around others?):

Bernie completely trusts you. So much so, you wind up hearing things you didn't really want to know about - once he's warmed up to you, of course. He can definitely be trusted around others, he doesn't have a wandering eye as he's very proud to have you for his boyfriend! When it comes to being trusted with private information, however, he may accidentally let something slip that you told him confidently in the heat of the moment when he gets excited talking to someone, but it's never intentional.

Understanding (How understanding are they of their partner's needs?):

He is a very understanding and sweet guy. He tends to pick up on things if you seem down or otherwise angry/upset, and will go out of his way to cheer you up. If you need something, he'll get it for you - jogging as fast as he can!

Values (What do they value about a partner in terms of personality?):

He likes someone who is fun and carefree, much like himself. Someone with lots of energy to keep up with all his escapades and not stress too much. After all, he's already been through the exact opposite with Bryce, and he's not wanting to repeat such a dynamic.

Wellbeing (How deeply are they invested in their partner's physical/mental health?):

He is very invested in your wellbeing. He's always encouraging you to exercise and eat healthy (even if it means slapping that burger off your plate at lunch). When it comes to your mental health, he's always there to talk to and comfort you - although seeing you upset often makes him cry, too.

Xylophone (Music you two listen to together?):

Together, you two listen to sappy, romantic ballads. Think Air Supply. Sure, it's cheesy, but it's also sweet to dance to. You and Bernie spend many a quiet night like this.

Yearn (Do they miss you often? Are they clingy?):

Even if you're out for a five-minute grocery run, he'll miss you. Bernie simply doesn't want to be separated from you - not in a creepy way, he just gets lonely quite quickly and adores your company. He can be somewhat clingy. Good luck getting rid of him at a party! He'll be on your arm 24/7... not that it's a problem.

Zzz (How do they sleep?):

He usually sleeps on his side. He uses LOTS of pillows and even wears one of those eye masks, which you tease him about playfully. He loves to be snuggled while sleeping, too.


End file.
